Horus, le lointain
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Jacob arrive sur Terre pour annoncer le retour d'un Dieu qu'ils n'ont encore jamais vu …


HORUS, LE LOINTAIN

- SGC -  
Février 2002

Tout était calme dans les profondeurs de la base de Cheyenne Montain. L'alarme c'était mit en marche, mais personne s'en inquiétais puisque c'était la porte des étoiles qui c'était mis à fonctionner. " C'était sans doute une équipe SG qui rentrait pour faire son rapport sur une planète qu'ils venaient d'explorer ! ", c'était dit Jack, mais pour en être certain il alla quand même immédiatement dans la salle des ordinateurs. Là, il trouva Daniel, Teal'c et Sam qui étaient déjà présent et bien sûr Hammond qui surveillait toujours les allé est venu à travers la porte des étoiles.

Lieutenant : La porte des étoiles est activée de l'extérieur, mon général.

Jack : C'est qui ?

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas, mon colonel. 

Tout le monde attendaient que le signal de SG-11 ou bien encore SG-3 qui étaient parti rechercher des nouveaux monde, mais il s'avéra quand fin de compte, c'était le signal de quelqu'un d'autres.

Hammond : Toujours aucun signal, lieutenant ?

Lieutenant : Si monsieur, nous venons de recevoir à l'instant le signal des tok'ra.

Jack : Chouette, c'est fou ce qu'il me manquait ...

Hammond : Colonel ... 

Sam pendant ce temps regardait le colonel Jack O'neill, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire a la remarque qu'il venait de faire. Jack qui avait remarqué celle-ci voulu s'excuser car il ne pensait pas du tout a Jacob en disant cela.

Jack : Heu ... désolé Major ... je pensait pas du tout a ...

Sam : C'est pas la peine de vous excusé colonel, je comprend tout à fait ce que vous avez voulu dire.

Jack : Ah... dans ce cas. 

La porte des étoiles était activée, personne ne sortait pourtant de l'immense flaque d'eau bleutée. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde commençaient à ce demander pourquoi ils n'avaient toujours vu personne, mais leur inquiétude s'échappa quand Jacob Carter et une autre tok'ra apparurent dans la salle d'embarquement.

Jack_, tout en regardant Sam_ Tient, c'est papa ! 

Sam sourit encore une fois, mais malgré cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser pourquoi son père venait les voir. Bien que quelque fois elle aimerait qu'il viennent sur Terre pour elle, pour la voir et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'à chaque qu'il venait c'était pour annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hammond, _au micro_ Monte en salle de briefing Jacob ! 

* * *

- SGC -  
Salle de briefing

Jacob et son amie montaient dans la salle de briefing.

A peine arriver dans la salle, Jacob alla dans les bras de Sam, sa faisait plus de 3 mois qu'ils ne c'était pas vu.

Sam : Bonjour papa !

Jacob : Bonjour ma fille. 

Puis, après cela, il dit bonjour a tout les autres et présenta la tok'ra qui était avec lui.

Jacob : Je vous présente Norouf, c'est l'hôte du tok'ra Asarkaf.

Tout le monde : Bonjour !

Daniel : Bienvenu sur Terre.

Norouf : Merci docteur Jackson.

Hammond : Alors que ce passe-t-il encore ?

Jacob : Asseyez-vous tout d'abord. 

Ce " Asseyez-vous tout d'abord." ne plaisait pas a Jack. Quand Jacob avait prononcé cette phrase il avait senti un frisson dans le dos, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

Hammond : Jacob ?

Norouf : Nous sommes venu sur votre planète afin de vous parler du retour d'un très puissant goaoul'd.

Jack : Ha oui ??? Encore un nouveau ?

Norouf : Il s'agit du puissant Horus.

Hammond : Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

Jacob : Non, au contraire.

Jack : Y a des goaoul'd pas méchant maintenant ? 

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire a cette réflexion.

Daniel : Sérieusement, que nous veut-il ?

Norouf : C'est un allié de la tok'ra.

Jacob : Il nous à contacter pour nous demander une rencontre avec la Tauri.

Norouf : Il souhaites savoir s'il peut s'allier avec votre peuple.

Jack : Il pourrais nous demandez notre avis avant ?!

Jacob : Désolé Jack mais il ne savait pas comment vous contacter sans que vous ne le tuiez, ne l'oublier pas, c'est un goaoul'd.

Daniel : Mais de quel Horus s'agit-il ? 

Tout le monde regarda Daniel bizarrement, cette question n'avait aucun sens sauf pour Daniel, Jacob et Norouf. Comme Daniel senti que tout le monde était dans l'ignorance complète, il compléta sa phrase.

Daniel : Hé bien oui, jusque la, tout les goaoul'd que nous avons rencontrer correspondait a un dieu de l'ancienne Egypte, et dans l'ancienne Egypte il y avait plusieurs Horus.

Jack : Déjà qu'on y comprend rien mais s'ils appellent tout le monde de la même façon ... 

Daniel continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Daniel : Il y avait Horus d'Edfou qui était marier avec Hathor.

Jack : Encore elle ?

Daniel : Il y avait aussi Horus l'ancien, Horus l'enfant et Horus l'héritier d'Osiris ...

Norouf : Pour les croyance de la Tauri, il s'agit de Horus l'Ancien docteur Jackson.

* * *

- GENERIQUE -

- SGC -  
Salle de Briefing  
1 heures plus tard

Tout le monde était de nouveau réuni dans la salle de briefing. A vrai dire seul Daniel était parti, il était allé faire de plus ample recherche a propos de Horus l'Ancien.

Hammond : Docteur Jackson qu'avez vous trouvez en ce qui concerne Horus.

Daniel : Et bien Horus l'Ancien est un dieu de la mythologie égyptienne, il es représenté sous la forme d'un faucon ... 

En faisant sont récit Daniel montrait des images au rétroprojecteur du genre :

Daniel : ou sous la forme d'un être mi-homme, mi-faucon ...

Daniel : Il y a aussi l'œil d'Horus qui est connu.

Jack : Chouette, il a un œil !!!

Daniel : Horus l'Ancien était sans doute le dieux le plus adorée dans le nord de l'Egypte.

Jack : Youpi !!! 

Le général qui voulait écouté sérieusement les propos de Daniel commençait à un avoir assez des remarques de Jack.

Hammond : Colonel O'neill !

Jack : Désolé ... continué Daniel ...

Daniel : Bien, la ou sa devient intéressant, c'est que Horus était la divinité de l'espace aériens, ces yeux brillait avec un éclat sans pareil car ses yeux était le soleil et la lune.

Jacob : Les goaoul'd ?

Daniel : Sans doute !

Hammond : Continué docteur Jackson .

Daniel : Lorsque c'est deux astres disparaissait, Horus l'ancien devenait particulièrement redoutable. Dans l'obscurité, il de bat avec une tel fureur que tous le craigne. 

Daniel cherchait dans ses livres.

Daniel : Ha oui, son nom signifie " le lointain " ou encore " celui qui est loin"

Jack : Ce qui veut dire ... heu ... exactement la même chose, non ?

Daniel : Il vit éloignés des autres dieux et des hommes. Il fût représenté sur Terre pendant au totale 300 ans.

Jack : Ou la, il est vieux dit donc ...

Daniel : Il a aussi 4 frères et sœurs : Osiris, Isis, Nephthys et Seth.

Jack : Tient Seth ! 

Jack s'aperçut que le général Hammond l'avait regarder quand il avait fait son observation.

Jack : Ha ... désolé mon général ... mais j'arrive pas a m'en empêcher. 

Hammond sourit, bien qu'il soit un peu en colère contre le colonel O'neill il n'arrivait pas a ce caché de la joie que lui procurait celui-ci lorsqu'il faisait ces blagues plus ou moins idiote.

Daniel : C'est aussi Horus l'Ancien qui a sauvé Râ.

Jack : Et pourquoi il a fait ca ?

Daniel : On raconte que lors de la création des divinité, certaine complotèrent contre Râ et par conseille de son fidèle Thot il s'adresse a Horus afin d'éliminer son ennemis qui voulait lui nuire.

Jack : Je pari qu'il a réussi ...

Daniel : En effet, Horus l'ancien a réussi a massacrer tous les dieux qui étaient contre Râ. Le royaume de celui-ci retrouvât alors le calme et la tranquillité grâce a Horus l'Ancien qui reçut une merveilleuse récompense quand Râ, le maître de l'univers lui dit : " Tu est plus grand et plus important que tout les autres dieux ". Ce qui s'avéra exacte puisqu'un peu plus tard il découvrit que Râ complotait contre la puissance qu'il prenait et depuis ce jour la, il décida de ne plus faire confiance au dieux mais de faire confiance au peuple.

Jack : Super ...

Hammond : Et vous Teal'c que connaissez-vous sur ce Horus ?

Teal'c : Il n'est pas très connu par les jaffas. La seul chose que je sais le concernant c'est qu'il fait ne fait pas peur au grand maîtres goaoul'd, ils ne le conçoivent pas comme une menace apparente.

Jack : Alors pourquoi il ne l'ont pas tuer ?

Teal'c : Comme la dit le docteur Jackson, il vit en retrait des autres, donc personne ne sait où il se cache. Je pense que même si les grand maîtres goaoul'd savait ou il se trouve, il ne serait d'aucun intérêts de le tuer.

Sam : Et bien il pourrait convertir les jaffas de Horus pour qu'il deviennent les siens.

Teal'c : Horus ne considèrent pas ses jaffas comme les jaffas de Apophis ou encore bien d'autres. 

Jack ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir alors il fit un geste de la main pour qu'il poursuive ses explications.

Teal'c : Les jaffas de Horus sont en quelque sorte les amis de celui-ci. Il ne sont pas traiter en esclavage, il choisissent de devenir jaffas et le peuple aussi choisi de devenir des hôtes.

Norouf : Un peu comme les tok'ra.

Teal'c : Oui, c'est tout a fait cela, comme la tok'ra, mais eu trouve plus facilement leur hôtes.

Hammond : Bon, maintenant que nous connaissons un peu près notre prochain invité ...

Jack : Il n'a rien d'un invité ! Il s'est invité lui-même.

Hammond : Maintenant que nous connaissons tout de ce Horus, vous pouvez disposez.

Sam et Jack : A vos ordre, mon général. 

Sam se dirigea en direction de ses cartier, Jacob la suivait de loin. Le général Hammond qui l'avait remarqué ne voulais pas le déranger mais il fallait qu'il lui parler avec Norouf pour ce qui concernait Horus.

Hammond : Jacob ! Désolé de te déranger mais je pourrais te parler ?

Jacob, _l'air de rien_ Ho, mais tu ne me dérange pas !!! Que veut tu ?

Hammond : Je pourrais te voir toi et ton amies dans mon bureau ?

Jacob : Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Hammond : Pour cette histoire de Horus !

Jacob : D'accord, je vais la chercher, je lui avait dit d'aller avec Daniel. 

Jacob parti donc pour rejoindre Norouf et lui demander de venir avec lui pour parler a Hammond.

* * *

- SGC -  
Bureau du général Hammond

Un " toc, toc, toc" se fit entendre.

Hammond : Entrez ! 

Jacob et Norouf entrèrent dans le bureau du général Hammond.

Norouf : Pourquoi nous avez vous demandez général ?

Hammond : Je voulais savoir quand ce dieu Horus devait venir sur Terre ?

Norouf : Nous ne savons pas exactement cette informations, un des nôtres nous préviendra pour nous le dire. 

Hammond était inquiet, il croyait qu'ils le savaient. Pas ce fait, tout était incertain et tout devenait plus ou moins dangereux pour la survit de la Terre.

Norouf qui avait senti cette peur voulait rassurer le général.

Norouf : Si vous le voulez bien général, pour vous rassurer, je vais repartir sur la planète Tok'ra et je viendrai en personne pour vous informer quand Horus viendra a votre rencontre.

Hammond : C'est très gentil de votre part.

Norouf : De rien général Hammond. 

Par ce fait, Jacob, Norouf et Hammond partirent du côté de la salle des ordinateurs afin d'entrer les coordonnées de la planète tok'ra pour que Norouf rentre chez elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, Norouf descendit pour rejoindre celle-ci et disparaître a travers la flaque bleuté qu'elle produisait.

Hammond la voyant partir repensa au moment ou il avait demander a Jacob de venir le voir.

Hammond : Tu peux allé voir ta fille désormais. 

Jacob se mis a rire et il parti dans le laboratoire de Sam.

* * *

- SGC -  
Laboratoire du Major Carter

" Toc, toc, toc "

Sam : Entrez ! 

Elle se retourna pour vois qui c'était.

Sam : C'est toi ?

Jacob : Oui.

Sam : Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Jacob : Rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de te voir. 

Sam trouvait son père étrange depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était distant de sa fille comme s'il voulais lui dire quelque chose et qu'il n'osait pas.

Jacob : Tu fais quoi ?

Sam : Je fais des expériences avec le réacteur a naqqada et les différentes sortes de gaz que l'ont a trouver sur des planètes. 

Voyant que comme Jack, Jacob n'écoutait pas vraiment son super récit, elle passa a un autres sujet.

Sam : Tu avais quelque chose a me dire ?

Jacob : Heu ... non. _après u moment de réflexion_, en fait si.

Sam : Oui ?

Jacob : C'est a propos de Norouf.

Sam : Comment ? Elle m'a paru très sympa tout à l'heure.

Jacob : Non ... si tu préfère, c'est a propos de Norouf ... et moi.

Sam : Je ne voit pas ou tu veux en venir.

Jacob : Et bien ... enfin tu vois quoi ...

Sam : Tu veux dire que toi ... et Norouf ... vous ...

Jacob : Oui, heu ... on sort ensemble en quelque sorte.

Sam : Ha, je vois. Ca fait longtemps ?

Jacob : Et bien ca fait quelque mois.

Sam : Le dernière fois que l'on c'est vu tu la connaissait ?

Jacob : Je venais de la rencontré, pourquoi ?

Sam : O.K., c'était juste pour savoir. 

Sam ne savait pas trop comment réagir, depuis que sa mère était morte, c'est à dire il y a longtemps, son père n'était jamais " sorti " avec une autres femme. Elle avait imaginé cette scène déjà plusieurs fois, elle se doutait que ca arriverait un jour mais pas aujourd'hui, et pas avec une tok'ra.

Elle reparti donc a ses expériences. Sont père la voyant, la suivi pour lui parler.

Jacob : Est-ce que ca va ?

Sam : Oui, oui, c'est juste que ... ca fait ... bizarre.

Jacob : Je comprend tout à fait ce que tu doit ressentir Sam mais ...

Sam : Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien du tout contre Norouf, mais c'est juste que ... ca fait bizarre.

Jacob : Je vais te laisser. 

* * *

**- SGC -  
Quelque minutes plus tard**

Lieutenant : Ouverture de la porte non autorisé.

Hammond : Vous recevez un code ?

Lieutenant : Oui, mon général, je reçoit le code de la Tok'ra.

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris. 

Jacob qui arrivait au même moment.

Jacob : Ce doit être Norouf. 

En effet, cette hypothèse se justifia quand Norouf et Anise arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement.

Le général Hammond et Jacob descendirent afin de les rejoindre.

Anise et Norouf : Bonjour Selmac. Bonjour général Hammond.

Hammond et Jacob : Bonjour.

Jacob : Il y a du nouveau ?

Norouf : Horus a demander à vous voir dans 2 jours.

Hammond : D'accord.

Anise : Horus viendra par la porte des étoiles.

Hammond : Oui, mais il y a l'iris.

Anise : Ne vous inquiété pas général, je l'accompagnerais, je le connais assez bien, je me servirai du transmetteur de la Tok'ra.

Hammond : D'accord.

Anise : Désormais, je voudrais rentrer sur ma planète.

Hammond, _criant vers la salle des commandes_ Ouvrez la porte des étoiles vers la planète Tok'ra !

Lieutenant : A vos ordres mon général. 

En quelques minutes la porte était en marche, Anise la traversa afin de rejoindre les siens.

Pendant ce temps ...

Jacob, _a Norouf_ Tu pourrais venir avec moi s'il te plaît Norouf, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. 

Norouf le suivi dans les couloirs du SGC, puis arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire.

" Toc, toc, toc ".

Sam : Entrez ! 

Comme d'habitude, elle se retourna afin de voir qui venait de rentrer dans son labo.

Jacob : Sam, je voudrais te présenter Norouf.

Norouf : Bonjour major Carter.

Sam : Bonjour.

Jacob : Je vais vous laisser pour que vous fassiez mieux connaissance.

Sam : D'accord. 

Une fois que Jacob était parti les deux femmes était mutuellement gêner, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sam : Vous pouvez m'appelez Sam, ... c'est plus court. 

Norouf fit un léger sourire.

Norouf : Merci. Je suppose que pendant mon absence, Jacob vous a mis au courant en ce qui nous concerne.

Sam : Heu ... oui, en effet.

Norouf : Si vous voulez bien, je vais me présenter en premier.

Sam : Heu, oui ...allez-y ...

Norouf : Je m'excuse déjà si je fais certaines choses qui peuvent vous paraître étrange, mais je ne connais pas encore très bien vos coutumes, Jacob m'en a beaucoup parlé mais il n'a pas eu le temps de tout me dire.

Sam : Ce n'est pas très grave. Je comprends.

Norouf : Bon, alors j'y vais. Je viens de la planète Naos et j'ai 98 ans. Comme vous le savez, je m'appelle Norouf, je suis l'hôte du Tok'ra Asarkaf. 

Sam était en train de réfléchir. Norouf la trouvait bizarre alors elle arrêta son récit.

Sam : Je vous connais non ? 

Norouf ne savaient pas quoi répondre à cette question.

Sam : Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vous connais, mais vous avez connu Jolinar, n'est-ce pas ?

Norouf : Oui, j'ai eu recourt à Jolinar de Malakchour afin de réussi rune mission.

Sam : Oui, c'est ca, j'ai des souvenir d'elle. Vous êtes souvent sur des mission dans les rang d'Apophis.

Norouf : Oui, c'est cela. Apophis me fait entièrement confiance, mon père a était l'un de ces prima pendant plus de 10 ans, mais il était un peu comme Teal'c, il s'est rebellé contre Apophis, mais de son temps il à été découvert et tué par Apophis en personne.

Sam : Je suis désolé.

Norouf : Ne le soyez pas, c'est la meilleur chose qui lui est arrivé, il s'est rebellé contre Apophis et est mort en tant qu'homme libre, il était heureux. 

Elles continuèrent a parler toutes les deux pendant un moment, elles s'entendaient bien et elles avaient trouvé quelque chose qu'elles avaient en commun dont elle pouvait parler : Jacob. Le pauvre avait été le sujet de discussion de ses dames pendant la moitié de leur conversation.

* * *

- SGC -  
2 jours plus tard

C'était aujourd'hui que devait arrivé Horus, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience.

Lieutenant : Ouverture de la porte non autorisé. 

Hammond arriva au même moment.

Hammond : Vous avez un signal ?

Lieutenant : Nous recevons le signal de la Tok'ra, mon général.

Hammond : Très bien, ouvrez l'iris.

Lieutenant : A vos ordres. 

L'iris s'ouvrit juste a temps pour faire apparaître Anise qui était accompagné de deux séduisants jeunes hommes. Hammond et SG-1 descendirent à leur rencontre.

Hammond : Je présume que vous êtes Horus.

Horus : En effet, vous présumé bien, général Hammond ?

Hammond : oui, c'est cela.

Horus, _en regardant Sam_ Major Carter_, en regardant Jack_, Colonel O'neill, _en regardant Daniel_, docteur Jackson, _en regardant Teal'c_, et Teal'c.

Jack : Ben dit dont, on est connu !

Horus : Votre équipe est connue dans toutes les galaxies colonel O'neill.

Jack : C'est rassurant...

Hammond : Traite de bavardage, veuillez nous suivre Horus. 

Hammond lui montra le chemin a suivre pour la salle de réunion. Arrivé dans celle-ci, tout le monde s'assit à son fauteuil respectif.

Horus, le général Hammond ainsi que SG-1 parlait tranquillement de leur technologie, de leur victoire sur les goaoul'd et surtout de Horus quand la porte se déclenchait.

Lieutenant : Ouverture non autorisée de la porte des étoiles, je répète, ouverture non autorisée de la porte des étoiles.

Horus, _qui n'était pas habitué à ceci_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : La porte des étoiles vient d'être ouverte.

Hammond : Oui, mais le problème c'est que l'ont attend personnes, colonel O'neill.

Jack : Ha oui, en effet, c'est un problème.

Hammond : Veuillez nous excuser Horus mais nous devons aller voir ce qu'il ce passe !

Horus : Ne vous excusé pas. 

Tout le monde alla dans la salle des commandes. Ceci permis à Horus de visiter une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Hammond : Nous recevons un signal ?

Lieutenant : Non, mon général, pas pour l'instant.

Horus : Votre technologie est vraiment ... étrange. Qu'est-ce que votre général veut dire pas signal ?

Sam : Et bien, nous donnons à nos équipes une sorte de transmetteur radio et nous pouvons intercepter leur signal afin de savoir si on peut ouvrir notre iris.

Lieutenant : C'est bon, mon général, nous recevons le signal de la Tok'ra.

Hammond : Comment ca ? 

A ce moment la deux Tok'ra traversèrent la porte. Hammond qui se demandait ce qui se passait descendit immédiatement dans la salle d'embarquement, tout le monde le suivit, même Horus.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tok'ra : J'ai le regret de vous dire, que nous venons d'apprendre que Apophis à été mis au courant de cette réunion, il compte attaquer la Tauri.

Hammond : Quand ca ?

Tok'ra : Dans peu de temps, je le crains.

Hammond : C'est à dire ?

Tok'ra : Dans un peu moins de 2 heures.

Hammond : Quoi ?

Horus : Ne vous inquiété pas, j'ai déjà vaincu Apophis, et je vous aiderais afin de vous montrer que nous pouvons conclure un accord ensemble.

Hammond : Merci Horus. 

* * *

- SGC -  
2 heures plus tard

Lieutenant : Le général Hammond, SG-1 et Horus sont demander dans la salle des commendes, je répète, le général Hammond, SG-1 et Horus sont demander dans la salle des commendes. 

Hammond, dans la salle de réunion : Ne me dites pas qu'il est déjà la ?

Tous descendirent dans la salle des commandes, la il trouvèrent le lieutenant a son ordinateur.

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il ?

Lieutenant : Regardez de vous-même ... 

Le lieutenant montra du doigt l'écran d'ordinateur qui était au-dessus d'eux. A l'image on pouvait voir un vaisseau goaoul'd qui traversait l'atmosphère terrienne.

Daniel : Au mon dieu ...

Jack : Daniel ...

Horus : Comme je vous l'ai dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous me le permettez, je vais traverser la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre mon vaisseau et je viendrai parler à Apophis, vous verrez, il ne vous embêtera plus après cela.

Hammond : C'est d'accord. 

Horus fit les coordonnée de la planète Tok'ra.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard on vit son vaisseau apparaître sur l'écran d'ordinateur du SGC, un rayon lumineux s'échangea entre Horus et Apophis, et après quelques minutes le vaisseau d'Apophis parti, " Comme par magie " pensa Jack.

Puis quelque temps ensuite Horus réapparut dans une lumière blanche ( comme Thor ) dans le SGC.

Jack : Qu'avez vous fait ?

Horus : Ce n'a pas été très compliqué. Je suis en quelques sorte, un dieux supérieur a Apophis, pour moi, c'est un peu un esclave, il me doit le respect.

Jack : Donc vous avez fait quoi ?

Horus : Je l'ai tué !

Jack : Vous savez que je vous aime bien vous ? 

Horus sourit.

Horus : Si vous le voulez bien, je voudrai conclure un accord entre nos deux peuples. 

Quand l'accord fut conclu Horus reparti de la Terre. Tout le monde était assez content. Personne, un jour aurait cru faire une alliance avec un goaoul'd !

* * *

Avant que les Tok'ra ne reparte, Jacob tenu a annoncé quelque chose a tout le monde.

Jacob : Je voudrai vous annoncer quelque chose, si vous le voulez bien.

Hammond : Vas-y Jacob ...

Jacob : Merci Georges, Je voudrai annoncer à tout le monde, que je vais bientôt ... me marier. 

Sam fit un large sourire.

Jack : Mais ... on peut savoir avec qui ?

Jacob : Avec Norouf bien sûr. 

Jacob prit Norouf dans ce bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Hammond : Toutes mes félicitations Jacob.

Jacob : Merci. 

Puis Sam alla vers eux et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

En peu de temps le SGC avait vécu des choses que personne n'aurait pu imaginer même en rêve, mais tout cela n'était que des bonnes choses, et c'est ce qui compte.

FIN


End file.
